Love is a Battlefield
by Shizaya79
Summary: First song fic, reviews are appreciated :) America and England, kinda about the relationship between the two during the Revolutionary War


USUK Battlefield(song fic)

3rd person POV

_Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happenin' here_

The two blonds stared at each other. The English Empire and the American Colony. Britain by himself, facing the thirteen followers of what used to be a small little colony.

_One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield_

The Empire was upset and confused. America was leaving him?

_One word turns into a war_

America didn't know why England was so upset. All he did was refuse to pay taxes on things he found unnecesary.

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

Now England was mad at him. He had no choice but to fight back.

_My world's nothing when you're gone I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now_

England dropped everything. His gun, his defenses, his pride, his hope. His little baby colony, the one he loved dearly…was leaving him…alone…

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_

Oh, Britain's hands were tied. Not in the literal sense, but in the way that he was losing America. His beautiful little boy had turned against him and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

He was the British Empire. He had conqured most the countries of the world easily. He had quickly become the one country everyone feared most…but America leaving him made the Empire feel crushed.

_Why we gotta fall for it now? I never meant to start a war_

England didn't understand why the taxes were so hard to keep up with. It was mainly just tea and paper. It made sense to tax the things that people used most. Didn't it?

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

He never wanted to hurt England. Its just that the taxes were just outrageous.

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Neither of them really knew what the war was about anymore. They were just desperately fighting for what was now an unknown reason to England. America thought he was fighting for freedom. But was he really?

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

He loved America. He really did. That's why he had to keep fighting. To keep the colony with him.

_A battlefield_

America would always see England as his mentor. But eventually, it's time for the mentor to let go.

_A battlefield_

They would both keep fighting for the one they loved. England to keep his darling little colony, America to be independent and make England proud.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, why does love always feel like/Cant swallow my pride, neither of us wanna raise that flag_

America was too precious to him. He wouldn't surrender. He would make America stay.

Why wouldn't England let go? He just wanted to show how cool he was and how he could be successful as an independent country…

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we have_

Why couldn't he see? America was killing him…

England was so stubborn! America was losing his patience.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothin, oh no these times when we climb so fast to fall again, I don't wanna fall for it now I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you, don't even know what were fighting for, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, guess you better go and get your armor_

If he wanted to be like that then fine. England would have to get more soldiers, more guns, better equipment and just defeat America to show him that he would have to stay.

America knew that England was going to fight harder. Well then fine. Looks like he'd just have to have a bigger army than England.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

Why couldn't they at least PRETEND that things were going along? England wished that things could go back to the way they were. He dreamt that night of America as a toddler and how cute he was.

_And in the mornin'we'd wake up and we'd be alright_

Yes, that's what they could do. England smiled in his sleep as a tear ran down his face. This entire war was a nightmare. He would wake up in the morning to find America snuggled against him.

_Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

This was unnecesary. America didn't know why England was fighting so hard. All he wanted was independence. It was so simple. All England had to do was let him go.

_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, guess you better go and get your armor_

He didn't want it to be this way. Loving England had always made him feel conflicted somewhere in the very back of his mind. Oh well. Whatever. If England wanted to fight, then he would attack full force to make sure that he got the independence he deserved.

_I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you, don't even know what were fighting for, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, guess you better go and get your armor….._

America grit his teeth. "I will fight."

England sighed and replaced his heart with stone. "I will fight."

They both looked at each other across the battlefield and said together, "And I will win."


End file.
